1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operations in a wellbore associated with the production of hydrocarbons. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method of generating electrical power in the wellbore by controlling fluid flow within the wellbore, such as the inflow of a production fluid into the wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often instruments and tools that require electrical power are positioned at down-hole locations within hydrocarbon producing wells. For example, electrically powered sensors are employed to monitor temperature, pressure, flow rates and other down-hole conditions. Other electrically powered tools deployed to down-hole locations are actively controlled to achieve various objectives. For instance, down-hole valves are often opened and closed for the long term management of reservoir performance over a lifetime of the reservoir, which is often 20 years or more. Electrically conductive cables have been deployed to connect these down-hole tools to a power source disposed at a surface location. These cables are expensive and prone to failure in the harsh environment of a wellbore.
There is a need in the industry for systems that can be installed at down-hole locations within a wellbore to provide electrical power to sensors, valves or other wellbore instruments over time. Additionally, there is a need for systems that can manage the production of fluids from wellbores which often extend through separate production zones having distinct characteristics such as pressure, porosity and water content. If not properly managed, the variation in these characteristics can contribute to undesirable production patterns.